The invention relates to an arrangement for connecting two sheets whose top surfaces lie in a common plane and whose faces contact each other, in particular counter tops, whereby a first fitting is fastened to the first sheet with a recess open toward the underside of the sheet, while a second fitting is fastened to the other sheet with a threaded hole into which a screw can be turned whose head is supported by a wall of the first fitting.
In particular in the case of kitchen counter tops, mainly in places where these sheets run perpendicularly to each other in a corner of the room, or where they abut against each other at an angle, such as 45 degrees, but also in other places where two sheets adjoin each other, it is necessary that the top surfaces of such sheets lie in a common plane, such that no interfering ledge is formed, since in such cases, even differences of only a few tenths of a millimetre already become quite noticeable. Until now, sheets were glued to each other at their contact faces, and in addition they had to be held in their proper position by means of individually provided auxiliary constructions fastened to the underside of the sheet. This complicates the installation and requires skilled workers, practically eliminating do-it-yourself applications.
In AT 392 333 B, an arrangement is describes for connecting two sheets with fittings fastened in a recess on the underside of the sheet. In that arrangement, a tightening screw is provided in a threaded hole of a movable slide of one half of the fitting which is supported by a conical tip on a slanted surface of the other half of the fitting. By turning the tightening screw, the conical tip slides along the slanted surface, thus causing the mutually contacting faces of the sheets to be pressed together. For adjusting the height of the sheets in relation to each other, an adjusting screw is provided whose head is supported by a wall of the other half of the fitting. Such an arrangement is very complicated in its design and definitely requires an additional arrangement for adjusting the sheets perpendicular to the plane of the sheet, since the conical tip of the tightening screw slides along a slanted edge, which means that the tightening screw alone cannot ensure a definite position of the two sheets perpendicular to the plane of the sheets.
It is the object of the present invention to create an arrangement of the type described above, which is of extremely simple design and can therefore be manufactured cost-effectively, thus also enabling unskilled persons to establish a connection of two sheets whose faces contact each other, such that the top surfaces of the sheets lie in a common plane. To achieve this objective, the invention suggests that the wall is formed by a limiting wall of the recess which is provided with a slot open toward the underside of the sheet for accommodating the screw, whose rotational axis runs approximately parallel to the plane of the sheet, whereby the outside diameter of the screw is smaller than the width of the slot, and whereby the head accommodated by the recess and supported by the limiting wall is larger than the width of the slot.